The Expendabelles
by RoyalPrideMonster
Summary: They are the Shadows and the Smoke in our Eyes, They are the Ghosts that hide in the Night. Teammates who fight for what's right without any jurisdiction whatsoever. They are not Overwatch, they are not Blackwatch. Never send a Man to do a Woman's job. Who are they? They are a breed of Chaotic Good, They fight for the innocent and slay what is Evil. They are The Expendabelles!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Who are they?

* * *

 **A/N: This is a two part Oneshot. Thank good ole Sly Stallone for an amazing three movies to The Expendables franchise let's all hope he brings Barney Ross back for the fourth. And now that Overwatch is in my top favorite Video Game list, btw I own it on PS4, so now I give you this one shot of something that had been clawing at the back of my head for some time now. Enjoy and please review!**

 **Warning! Although this is rated T there are some intense things due to realism and demonstration of how cruel the world can be. Check out Diamond eyes(Song) by Shinedown.**

* * *

The customized MV-261 ORCA travelled across the horizon of the world at hypersonic speeds, the color of the vessel blending in with the night sky and Ocean.

It had been a little over two years since Winston had made his speech upon bringing Overwatch back from its time of disassembly. The world didn't take too kindly to those intentions. To this day Watchpoint: Gibraltar now remains in ruins. The work of the United Nations never once becoming known. All former agents practically perished when multiple Napalm and air strikes struck the base that once served the heart of Overwatch. Now all that remained was a shadow of a once great organization. Those who survived were taken and stripped of their identities. Others were wiped out by Talon, another organization that was Hell on Earth to the eyes of Overwatch. All had been lost.

Almost all.

Since Overwatch was now officially gone, so were the many field agents and staff who were dedicated to serve. But the plan on destroying well known members since the old days had officially failed. There were consequences but none the less a failed attempt.

By the mid end of the second year since the horrible demise the world became flabbergasted upon seeing the symbol that was becoming known in almost all major cities. Societies witnessed strange depictions all over the darkest walls of their communities. Some going from painted sprays to bad graffiti art in the underground terminals. Even several landmarks have somehow been stamped with this image. The Big Ben, the antenna box of the Eiffel Tower, Stone hedge, The Great Wall of China, The Statue of Liberty, The Brooklyn Bridge, the Seattle Tower, and even Mount Rushmore.

A skull.

But not just any ordinary skull. The image was that of a feminine skinless white head with a crow standing directly on top of it. An ear ring laid next to the jaw bone along with an ivory stylish banner.

Expendabelle, was the word written across in cursive.

Immediately Society, the Media, and the Holonet began to question who or what was capable of such a task of vandalism. In just a few months The Expendabelle mark was thrown into the world of problems such as the debates with Omnics and terrifying tasks done by Talon. At first millions assumed it was the work of a gang or another hidden society working under corrupt jurisdictions and the only way to prove such thing was to investigate and capture.

Failure was the result of Federal Bureaus and the United Nations. It drove them insane to realize that that this group was untraceable. The closest thing they had ever come to evidence were the stories that had spread throughout the media. Many reports of strange infantry dressed women appearing during crisis events in countries that other governments weren't in charge of were aiding the people in times of need. Everyone was quick to label them as vigilantes. But the authorities knew better. Footage had been retrieved and linked to the internet and their assumptions stood correct when the image of an infamous Swiss Doctor, a time manipulation agent and a rare functioning customized OR15 defense Robot from Numbani manifested on the screens of the Holonet.

Two of Overwatch's well known agents have pledge themselves to the vigilante organization. Despite being hard evidence this was still not enough to hunt down these women who were now charged with vandalism, theft, fake identity, and Murder, since witnesses have seen the teleporting Brit shoot multiple armed men down with a Golden revolver and the blonde Doctor who was once described as an Angel. Tortured, mutilated and crushed the skull of an unnamed African Crime Boss under her boot. His body was later impaled on a wooden spiked pole near several remote borders as an example to those who kidnap and disembowel Children from their villages.

Her along with an obsidian armored warrior that was seen only once in Egypt many years ago with a royal blue shine, were worshipped in those regions for being Guardians who supplied them with clothes and fresh water every three weeks. The Pirates who committed the first and only attempt to steal these resources given to the innocent people of the rural areas were instead given the gift of death due to their heads erupting courtesy of a French Sniper, who hacked into their commlinks to whisper a line with beautiful seductiveness.

One shot, one kill.

The rest was history, and their name would forever go down in History.

* * *

Lena Oxton, call sign: Tracer, sat in the advanced mechanical chair of the large lobby like room that housed the rest of the members and Robot, two women were tending to her lower body. A lot has happened over the years for the young girl. Being a soldier and pilot in the Royal Air Force to being selected for the testing of the first ever teleporting jet, The Slipstream. The results had been a disaster with her now entering a stage where she would never recover from which had been suspended in time. Lucky for her Winston had made a modified device that brought her back into the correct time zone with the consequence of an early case of PTSD due to what she saw throughout the Cosmos of the Universe. Birth, Life, War, Death, and the end of everything. Jack Morrison was just relieved she had been coaxed into therapy, and the treatments were a quick success. She had been blessed to be part of Overwatch before it had been disbanded. The Brit put the black lipstick she had in her gloved palm to use and dragged it across her lips. Once that was done she blinked her eyes multiple times to assure her eyeliner was there, it was. Atop her head that usually sported messy but fancy wavy brown hair was a black Military Beret with the skull mark on it. Upon closer look one could see the small commlink ear piece attached to the side of her head. The glow of her Chronal Accelerator was bright as ever but her outfit was completely different. Gone was the brown bomber jacket, instead she wore a black one of the same design but with no patches and customized armor pads around the shoulders and ribs. Her gauntlets holding her pulse pistols were now a greyish color with the edges now sharp. Thick black gloves covered her hands along with a communicator attached to her right wrist. A long blade holster was strapped on the side of her hip. Her pants, which were now also a black color but tight just like her old yellow ones, were cut and tailored to end above what would've been her knees. Deep within it still pained her to accept that she was now part machine due to what remained below. The attack and destruction on Watchpoint: Gibraltar resulted in the woman being buried alive by rubble of the tower, crushing almost every part of her body underneath it. Many of her comrades were there on that day and they all worked together when they tried pulling her out once they lifted what was possible with the help of a Russian and Egyptian soldier. Hana Song vomited at the sight of one of her closest friends when Lena yelled at the top of her lungs from feeling her knee caps tear and rip upon being free. The Doctor had no choice but to cauterize her stumps which was one of the most heart aching moments in her life when her adopted daughter passed out while undergoing spasms due to trauma. When they escaped to a hidden safe house the Swiss beauty performed an infamous surgery on the kitchen table to help restore the ruined flesh. Oxton had nearly died that day if it wasn't for her. The woman fell into a short stage of depression for being condoned to a wheel chair for the first few months. She was given attention she didn't want, aid that she didn't need according to her standards up to the point where the blonde had to force feed her. By the mid of the first year Lena had slowly coped with the members who also have lost limbs in their lives. The daughter of Ana Amari stayed up late at nights to silently rock the former time agent to sleep in her bionic strong arms. Soon her female comrades brought back what they could salvage from the destroyed base and after a big discussion between the Swiss and the Brit, another surgery had been done to implant basic prosthetics, giving Lena Oxton the chance to walk again. But all of this had been a long time ago. Now as of this moment The Doctor, her best friend and adopted Mother and The French Assassin, her wife, were busy giving all their attention to her artificial robotic legs.

Amelie held the right limb up while Angela had a palm near the artificial knee joint, while to other hand had an advanced screwdriver digging into the open compartment of the shin. Multiple buzzing and wire tampering could be heard as everyone watched.

"Love, is this really necessary every time we go off on a miss…."

The Doctor pulled out the screwdriver to dink it across a metal foot with clawed toes. "Oh hush child you ask this every time."

Almost all her adopted children laughed but her wife merely chuckled.

Dr. Angela Ziegler, call sign: Mercy, had seen enough in her life time to call herself a woman with experience, yes, part of it being in the fun way. The beautiful woman had been blessed to be part of the late golden age of Overwatch, having joined since the early stages of adult hood. To many around the world she was viewed as one of the most brilliant minds of the century. Her skills in medicine and technology were unrivaled along with her tactics on being a field medic. Many governments around the globe have approached her for her knowledge in doing the impossible which was resurrecting the fallen from the dead once leaving the world of the living for a few moments. The majority, of these approaches were practically the, "Give us the knowledge or die", routine. And just like that Angela would die before any crummy political force took away her special gifts. Ever since what the United Nations did to the heart and soul of Overwatch the swiss beauty had lost all respect that she had for authority figures, no matter what rank. She would never forgive them for what they did to Lena and all the innocent agents that perished in the destruction. She would be a pacifist no more. Those pitiful philosophies were dead now. The Doctor was always how people described her. Beautiful, talented, skilled, determined, nice, caring, and mended with an unbreakable will. But she knew she was no Angel. Contrary to her name, Angela never showed Mercy to the ones who bathed in Evil. Having killed over thousands of Men and Women throughout the years. Her wife along with herself were the only ones truly capable with interrogations. Going so far as to torture and break bad people both literally and metaphorically. It was for the greater good for the innocent. And after what happened to Lena, Angela would not hold back anymore. What was so wrong in giving these monsters a taste of their own medicine, no pun intended. Despite all the shit she endured in the last two years, she had embraced a long-founded love. With none other than the woman who she used to babysit during Ana Amari's time with Overwatch. Such proof existed thanks to the golden wedding ring on her black fingerless gloved hand. A beautiful gold beak popped out with encrusted eyes made of sapphires. Her outfit was unlike anything she ever thought she would wear. Her face was neatly pampered showing off her wonderful beauty. Black painted lips puckered up in concentration. Long eyeliner rested on her lashes, but a huge difference was the style to her head. Her hair, which was still thick as ever was tied into an incredibly tight bun sticking to the high top of her back scalp. Her halo was replaced with a Military Beret the same as Lena's. The skull having an emergency cross on its forehead, giving a small indication that she was the only field medic on the ORCA. The earpiece shined across the side of her head. One would be disappointed to see that her Valkyrie suit had been disposed of for something new. She wore a simple black t shirt, with an armored pad around her collar. A matching bullet proof vest customized by her courtesy hugged her chest and torso. She sported tight black camouflage pants that were flexible and ended just above the knee since she kept her long charcoal grey metallic boots. Thick armored gauntlets protected her forearms along with her right one holding her communicator. On each side of her hips were now two of her pistol holsters and a long blade in its own holster that she would use when she wasn't tending to her children with her Caduceus Staff which was strapped to her back.

"Cuz I'm the only one you do this too…." Angela gave her the typical, "don't start with me young lady", look. Which was enough to silence Lena for the next few seconds.

After a checking to make sure the mechanisms were fully operational, Angela closed the opened leg and sealed it tight with the screwdriver.

"Give me a test child." Upon receiving the order, Lena bent her robotic knee with the same amount of motion a normal leg would do. She wiggled her metallic clawed toes and scrunched them while bending her ankle.

"Yup, I think the legs are good for up and about." The leader of the team almost got up but instead her wife grabbed her other limb and lifted it for Angela to examine.

"Ah Rubbish." They all burst into a fit of laughter, including the robot sitting down on her four legs.

"Calm down Cherie, you know the drill." Came the accent of the one who betrayed them, worked under Talon by force, and was soon reformed and reunited by the ones she double crossed. It mattered not to them. They were glad to have her back on their side. Thanks to the work and love by Lena Oxton.

Amelie Oxton, call sign: Widowmaker, originally the codename that Talon had branded her with now worn as a proud title to the team, was a woman of many surprises and the wife of Lena Oxton. She was The One who had to Fall to Gain It All. Once known as the heir to the Guillard fortune and mild famous ballet dancer in France, Amelie gained fame throughout the once great organization by being the quiet wife of Gerard Lacroix. One of the best Agents and Men responsible for the formation of Overwatch. Good things however were never meant to last and the woman was taken by Talon once they came to the decision that Gerard was impossible to subdue to anything thrown at him. Against her will she was mind wiped, and programmed under torturous circumstances to become the ultimate killing machine, The Widowmaker. And just like her title she made herself one when she was rescued and saved by Angela, Morrison, Gerard, and their strike team. And what exactly did she do the following night? Killed Gerard in his sleep via slit throat. Her disappearance gave them all the conclusion that she had been lost to Talon. This dark path continued for over a decade. The brainwashed woman soon had the blood of thousands of innocents and guilty on her hands. She wasn't what she was anymore, and she didn't even realize it. She was also responsible for the presumed death of Ana Amari and for a time the daughter of the Sniper had a grudge on the cold-hearted Assassin. But Jack and Angela had to constantly remind her that Amelie wasn't herself. This phase was quickly over once Ana made a visit to one of their safehouses. It brought them all to tears when Ana hugged her soldier of a daughter. All hope seemed lost, Amelie was never going to return onto the road to serve the greater good. But a miracle happened once Lena began to get involved with the Widowmaker when Winston made the call. They both shared multiple collaborations but the one that ended it all was the night Amelie shot down Mondatta. The mere force and anger had driven Tracer to a complete hand to hand match much to the Widow's satisfaction for striking a nerve. The girl showed potential but was eventually subdued by the Assassin, or so one would think. In a final act of rage and catching the Sniper off guard, Lena had torn off her accelerator and bashed it hard across the skull of the once blue skinned woman. When the spider like visor shattered from the impact of the titanium harness Tracer didn't hesitate to repeat the process seven more times once Amelie was on the floor of the rooftop. Lena had bawled from what she had done and held her device closer to her chest. She had known Amelie before she was taken, and she adored the woman in so many ways. Hurting her to the point where her blood oozed from all over her skull sent shivers down her spine that wouldn't stop no matter how hard she tried to breath. To avoid an Anxiety attack, the pilot brought the injured killer in her arms and held her as tight as she could. The rode to redemption for The Widowmaker began when she stiffened awake to feel the warm body and harness pressing against her. At that point Amelie knew she was embracing Lena Oxton, the young agent that Gerard introduced her to. Gerard…..oh Gerard. The memories of who she was, what she had done, and what was done to her were returning little by little with every brain pounding of a developing severe concussion.

" _Lena…Lena….I'm Cold_."

Those were the only words she had whispered to the Brit to make her go from cries of angst, to cries of joy. Sure, it was a sudden change in the atmosphere and for all anyone knew it could've been a distraction to confuse Tracer and strike her when she didn't expect it but instead the Brit held her and buried her neck into the Assassin, resulting in her face being stained with blood that ran down Amelie's neck.

The French beauty had not been faking that night when she whispered to Lena. Her voice was full of despair and regret rather than the ice cold heartless tone The Widowmaker was known for. She even called the girl by her name, rather than the taunts, curses and who could forget, "Foolish girl."

Amelie had returned. And she needed medical attention.

Brining her to a Hospital would've been a bad idea but brining her to the safe house the members of Overwatch resided at the time was even worse. Jesse and Reinhardt immediately went for their Brass-Knuckles but Angela silenced them all and guided Lena to the kitchen since it had the largest table. There Amelie had underwent an examination turned surgery when results showed the blue skinned woman's skull had been split from the back and her heart began to rise at bizarre rates due to emotional trauma affecting the Assassin. Something that she had not felt in years thanks to Talon. The brain and open-heart surgery had been a success and Angela took pride in her skills once again when she found the damaged tracking device in Amelie's frontal lobe when she had to split the layers of skin from the hairline to relieve blood clots along with having fixed the neurological damage done to her brain, that way if Talon ever found her they wouldn't be able to trigger any form of sentence code to revert her back to their puppet. Angela had failed Amelie for not examining her properly the first time, she would not fail her again. The days had become weeks for Lena when she did nothing but stay by Amelie's side in one of the bedrooms since she was in a coma. When time had reached a month, Amelie's skin had slowly regained its beautiful pale white color. Angela and Lena were joyed by this. The French beauty waking up however, was a whole new stage. Amelie could still remember almost everything that had happened. From the day of her kidnapping, to the day Lena brought her back from her unaware enslavement. The Brit and Swiss didn't allow anyone in the room, Amelie had been overwhelmed with guilt to the point where she always trembled and cried when she was spoken to. Lena and Angela were there for her, soon Ana and her daughter were let in on a basis to verify that she had been forgiven, and that they were glad that she was back, even when they admitted she never could return from such a path. The others however, had to take time on this whole fiasco. Amelie didn't blame them. When Jack had assembled all the other former unknown agents and staff, Watchpoint: Gibraltar was ready to be initiated. Everyone had moved to the famous base to start their proud organization once again. Jack had allowed Amelie to return under the condition that she would be monitored by either Agent Oxton, or Dr. Ziegler. No one had disagreed to those terms. Months went by and Amelie had coped with Angela's therapies little by little, along with growing a dependent attachment with Lena. Reforming the proud friendship that she shared with Lena all those years ago. The attack and destruction of the base was what brought the life back into Amelie's eyes when Lena was rescued from the rubble, rendering her a cripple thanks to her torn gory legs. The anger that she had felt as Widowmaker returned when she realized what the United Nations did to them all. When the remaining members were forced into exile once again it was now Amelie's turn to play the part of helping hand for Lena. The poor girl had to spend months in a wheelchair, her spirit broken, and pride wounded. When Angela performed the surgery to attach Lena's prosthetics the two women picked up the pieces to start over. Helping each other when they could and how they could. Never once leaving each other's side. The first year since Winston's call had marked the day they proclaimed their love for one another. By the time the second year was over the team had formed and the Former Assassin with her former Time Agent, shared a double small wedding with the Swiss Doctor and her Raptora Soldier. Now here she was, the teams proud Sniper holding the artificial leg of her wife.

Her outfit resembled nothing like her dark pink cat suit Talon had given her. Amelie's still purple hair had been cut tied back just like Angela's to stick up in a bun. It was all covered by a Black Beret just like her wife and medical adopted mother, the skull on the headgear having a red scope across an eye. She wore a pair of modified purple shaded glasses that served as her new visor. Her luscious lips that have engulfed Lena's over thousands of times were painted black as well. The black bulletproof vest was different from Angela's. It fit tighter than the way a vest of this category normally would, almost resembling a tight jacket since it had sleeves. She appeared to wear no clothing beneath it and it was purposely unzipped revealing a buxom cleavage. Her tight stomach could be seen with a skull belly button piercing made of polished gold. She sported charcoal grey flexible pants with purple outlines along the waste and thighs. Around her hip was a long blade in its holster. Knee length metallic black boots covered her feet, calves and shins mimicking the ones her catsuit had since it had the sharp blades around her heels and platforms. She had a small communicator linking to her own earpiece on her right wrist along with the infamous "Cauchemar", writing on her forearm. Black fingerless gloves covered her callous lean hands, her right ring finger had a gold wedding ring shaped as Lena's Chronal Accelerator, signaling the bond of marriage between the two. Her left forearm now had a modified and completely original design of her Talon based Venom mine. It was a bulky but slick black gauntlet with jagged edges that had the feminine skull on it facing which ever direction Amelie pointed to. Upon fire the skull would open its mouth and shoot the dart to be set in place. Her rifle, which had been disassembled by Angela to check for any trackers had underwent a new look as well. The design was the same but instead of purple, the color was an ivory polished white with a metal skull serving as her scope when she activated it. It was almost in a way funny since when the scope was raised, the skull facing Amelie would open its mouth revealing the red circle. Finish her image, the Expendabelle mark was on her left bicep in the form of a tattoo, with the scope still gleaming over the eye socket below the crow.

Angela had finished checking Lena's other leg and told the young woman to give her the same test as she did before. "It seems your limbs are fully operational Lena."

"As always Angela." The Brit playfully rolled her eyes. "And as always there is nothing wrong."

"It is my job to look after you, your position over all of us doesn't change anything, how can we function without you being there to guide us?" the blonde took this moment to grab the boot like covers next the chair and connected them in place with her daughter's metallic bare feet, giving the black colored appendages the appearance of having footwear.

"You all have functioned well without me in the past love, don't see me as ya'lls high and mighty hand to safety."

Fareeha stood up from her criss cross position in her black and yellow outlined Raptora Armor Mark VII, the successor to the Mark VI with the ocean blue and yellow design. Everything was in place except for her helmet.

"Every team needs a leader Habibi, and you have lead us all to victory over the past few missions." Everyone nodded without a doubt.

Fareeha Wilhelm Amari Ziegler, call sign: Pharah, was the aerial support of the team, daughter of Ana Amari and Reinhardt Wilhelm, and the wife of Dr. Angela Ziegler. Without her armor the woman stood at an impressive height of 6'4, two inches taller than Angela, and two inches shorter than Zarya. The woman sure had a reputation and a history that helped back it up. Gone were her days serving and pledging to any organization based on authority and Military. She had seen enough for that life, but she will never forget her time in Egyptian army and the Helix Security International. She practically grew up during the mid-late Golden age of Overwatch, having met most of the members that were still alive to this day. Who would've thought that one of them would reveal themselves to be her Father. She would always remember good ole Torb who she hardly ever saw now but knew since she was a child. It pained her to accept that Gabriel was no longer with them, but having Amelie here soothed things from that point. Growing up Ana had always got onto her for wanting to be with Angela, the Sniper knew that her daughter would've taken a liking to the Surgeon the first time the doctor babysat her. But as the years went by and Fareeha reaching the stages of adolescent hood, the healer had no choice but to break it to her saying it wasn't right to fantasize about being with an older woman. Not that Ana judged her daughter's sexuality, it was more of a logical standard so to speak. Fareeha would not give up. She pathetically told herself that she would win Angela's heart one day.

But that day never came when the years past and the daughter of the Sniper parted her ways with them to join the Army in Egypt. There Fareeha grew into the iron-willed soldier that she was to this day, without the title of soldier of course. She served as best as she could, doing her time and duty to her people and doing her best to keep them safe. To many she was the star, a symbol that could never be broken. But it was merely a title. She had experienced her first ever war injury when a hidden case of rigged C-4 took her arms, her right one from the bicep down, and her left one from the elbow down. She had been devastated. For the first time ever, she didn't feel all high and mighty. The Amari heir forced herself to maintain a stoic persona even when the doctors replaced her stumps with horribly rusted sensor prosthetics. Her flesh hurt from the slightest bit of pressure forced upon her joints. Deep down she even wanted to pray for an infection to kill her. She wasn't the same, not anymore. But there was always the shine of the sun after the trembling storm. One day she had woken up from a massive slumber and found herself in a hospital bed, when she tried to bring the crude metal over her eyes she quickly gasped upon seeing her arm, both arms, were replaced by state of the art bionic silver colored arms. The fingers and wrist responded to their respective owner when she mentally commanded them to move. She looked at her elbow and bicep to find the swollen flesh mended properly with the polished metal. The redness was gone, and her mocha skin pigment took its shine once again. She had to have been in an eternal afterlife due to the calm hand that had cupped her cheek from the corner of her bed. The hand was connected to a white long sleeve, the long sleeve was connected to a lab coat, and in the lab coat was the angel of her heart. It was as if Angela had manifested in front of her. She had been wearing a black turtleneck sweater and tan pants with her hair styled as usual. Her reading glasses gave her a prim proper look that suited her beauty. After so many years the Swiss woman had not changed one bit, she was as beautiful as the day Fareeha had first met her. Tears were in her eyes when the doctor stroked the cheek that sported the tattoo under her right eye, and her heart stopped when the good woman leaned in closer to plant her lips over Fareeha's in a loving manner. Pale pink lips synced with rich light brown ones. Angela had given Fareeha her first kiss, and it was beautiful.

" _Don't ever leave without saying goodbye_."

Were the only words Angela whispered to Fareeha before she did the most bizarre thing a doctor would do by climbing into the bed and snuggled with the warrior. The daughter of Ana had to have been on some kind of medication. Angela was with her, cuddling with her, she fucking kissed her for crying out loud. She had dreamed of this moment her whole life, and now that it was happening, she didn't want to believe it. Fareeha was later encouraged to return Angela's gesture when the blonde pulled out a folded slip from her coat pocket, the farewell/love letter Fareeha had left behind when she left Overwatch. The Doctor had found it and was touched by the girl she had watched grow into the gorgeous soldier that was taller than her thanks to Reinhardt's gene's. The look on Ana's face was priceless when she had walked in to find two of the most important people in her life embracing each other in a way she thought was never possible. Fareeha had bathed in the glory when she playfully stuck her tongue out to her mother and snuggled with her angel. The aging Amari shook her head with a mixture of defeat, disbelief, and acceptance, since her daughter had proven her wrong.

Fareeha took her time well in recovery, but was saddened to hear that Overwatch would be dispatching in the next few months. Times were changing, and the world no longer accepted them as guardians.

From that point on Fareeha had parted from Angela upon being from the Watchpoint. The two said their farewells with a final kiss and promised to keep each other in their hearts till they reunited someday.

Fareeha blinked rapidly as the memories passed by in her head. From leaving Angela, to the reenlisting of her services, her time being the sole pilot of the Raptora, the announced death of her mother, and reuniting with Overwatch once the hope of reactivation came from Winston. Throughout these stages of her journey, Fareeha had come to accept the people surrounding Angela, especially the most life filled person she had ever met, Lena Oxton, the happy go lucky Tracer. And just like Angela, Fareeha had lost all respect for what she stood for once they were attacked at the base. Damn anyone who lectured her about being compromised, she would die for her comrades and that very day she had to pull Lena out from the rubble was the day when she went by a new motto, "Family over duty." Angela and Winston had been right, the world didn't care about them anymore in spite of what they had done for the helpless.

Another step in aiding her new-found family was helping Lena overcome her despair with the help of Angela and Amelie. The warrior had personal selected nights to visit the scarred girl's room to hold her. To tell her that she was a good soldier, a fighter, a potential leader.

And that is what Lena was to them, their leader. Jack Morrison watch out!

She stood tall and proud in her armor. The mark VI having perished in the destruction of Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Lucky for her, Angela, along with a talented girl from Numbani named Efi Oladele, who was rescued by the team when others other than Overwatch who stood out began to be persecuted, built the current suit she was wearing.

The design was similar to her other armor with the exception of the color being black with yellow-gold outlines. Her face was pampered with makeup, her lips being the color of her wife, leader, and forgiven comrade. Her tattoo had been repainted, giving it a nice dark tone against her cheek. Her eye liner made her eyes more alive than ever, with her braids and earpiece completing her facial look. For the sake of it she also wore a Military black beret with the same skull design but instead of the crow at the top of the head, it was a flaming rocket. Her wings stood out for a change. Instead of the standardized hover jets resting on the mechanical shoulders, there were multiple guns such as assault rifles, machine guns, and snipers that made up the wings. The rocket launcher resting on a table in the corner was designed to resemble the predecessor with the paint job of the mark VII. The only change was the tip of the cannon which now had a feminine metallic skull that had the mouth open-up every time the trigger was pulled.

"Commander Oxton." Lena geared her attention towards the sentient robot huddled close to the other team mates. "As of said by Secondary Commander Ziegler, you will lead us to victory once more….I only wish to verify that your safety is my primary concern."

Lena smiled at the Omnic. Orisa had been a great contribution to the team over the last few missions. Ever since they had rescued her Master from Numbani the sentient had volunteered to provide her weapons during battle. They all agreed to have the child and her robot stay with them in their new base for protection. It was great to have the extra muscle despite how only one of the team members wasn't so comfortable with Omnics. The robot herself had gone under a whole new paint job. The areas where ivory white used to be were now a polished jet black with the cloth on her waste now being obsidian with the Expendabelle mark, the green horns coming out from the sides of the jaw and touching the banner.

She was Orisa: design based off the short lived OR-15 defense robots of Numbani. And she knew her primary functions and knowledge.

 _Efi Oladele: Creator, Master, Mentor._

 _Lena Oxton/Tracer: Leader, Fastest Sharpshooter and Reloader._

 _Dr. Angela Ziegler/Mercy: Secondary in Command, Medic, Field Medic, Interrogator._

 _Fareeha Wilhelm Amari Ziegler/Phara: Secondary in Command, Aerial Support, Interrogator._

 _Amelie Oxton/Widowmaker: Sniper, hand to hand combat expert, minor Interrogator._

 _Olivia Colomar/Sombra: Hacker, Infiltrator, Seductress, Sharpshooter._

 _Hana Song: Gamer, Heavy Field Supporter, Sharpshooter, MEKA pilot._

 _Mei Ling-Zhou/Ice Bear: Climatologist, Defense/Demolition expert._

 _Aleksandra Zaryanova/Zarya: Heavy Field Supporter, Athlete._

They were The Expendabelles.

"No te preocupes Chica." Everyone was startled to see Olivia manifest behind Tracer to grasp her shoulders. "We are all gonna be fine."

Lena twisted her neck as far it could go to see the one person no one would've thought would make the team.

"I still can't believe you're with us."

Olivia Colomar, alias: Sombra, was one of the World's most Notorious Hackers and a betraying associate of Talon over the friendship of Amelie Oxton. Not much was known about her considering no one even knew her name other than the people in the ORCA. All that was known was that she was an orphan during the end of the Omnic Crisis and a former member of the Los Muertos gang in Mexico. Only Angela, Fareeha, and Lena learned that Amelie shared an alignment with the hacker during her time as the corrupt Widowmaker. Sombra had to admit this was nice. Especially since now Amelie had demonstrated more emotion than ever before under the influence of Talon. Her small string holding loyalty for the organization broke when they tried to capture her off guard after a failed mission in locating the missing Widowmaker and tried a pathetic attempt to recondition her the same way they did to The Assassin. Olivia was never one to be the good guy, but it pissed her off greatly when people's right to have free will was taken from them. And Talon was all about taking things away from individuals. So, she severed ties with them much to Amelie's soon to be relief and Reaper's raging Fury.

Amelie had been tracked down during the last few days of Watchpoint: Gibraltar's standing by Sombra and the two had a long conversation between where the other had been. Olivia was surprised to find her one and only true friend back to the way she was before capture. The French beauty had begged for the hacker not to do things she would regret like hacking into the A.I. of the facility and steal their secrets while Overwatch was in a weak state. The woman of Hispanic descendance only laughed telling her, "Somos amigas," and "Why would I betray the only friend I have."

After the two years went by Amelie was joyed to find Olivia again in their newly established Expendabelles Headquarters hidden off the coast of Greece in the Mediterranean Sea protected by illegal customized state of the art perimeter cloaking devices. Amelie was quick to introducing her to the rest of the team and Lena had made a playful attempt in proposing payment and a place to crash for her services to which the hacker to everyone's surprise replied, yes. And, because she was Widowmaker's friend of course.

Another Talon major rogue down, two points for The Expendabelles.

"Well believe it, cuz this beats being alone with nothing major to do….I long for some action." She let go of Tracer's shoulders to adjust her Beret that laid atop of her half shaven cybernetic implanted head, the long bangs with now red highlights still sticking out from the side. The skull on it was styled as a sugar skull with Sombra's hacking symbol on the forehead. Her makeup from before hadn't changed one bit. Gone was her tight suit, leggings, blouse and jacket. Instead just like Amelie, she wore a black bulletproof vest that almost resembled a jacket. Except the zipper and straps were closed around her torso and breasts. Her stomach showed but only enough to reveal her outie belly button. Like Angela she wore tight black Camo pants that ended below the knees due to sporting knee length opened toed black high heeled boots. Her foot digits demonstrating a hot red pedicure. On her waste was her machine pistol and long blade protected in its holster. Her forearms were naked, but her hands still had her hacking gloves, the nails and color hacking theme a bright red.

Ella estaba lista para apagar las luces.

Lena chuckled and suddenly got up from her chair to walk around the giant gathering area of the ORCA. She smiled when she passed by Mei and Zarya cuddling while watching her.

Mei Ling-Zhou, call sign: Ice Bear, was grateful to be part of the team even though these last few missions have been the first time she had ever actually seen war and violence up close, but one thing was for certain, she was a fighter, she was born to be a fighter and gone was her goal in trying to preserve the environment and the ecosystem. She had the chance to do more, and putting her own needs and wants before others was a selfish act. They were all impressed how she calmly handled her first situation where she had to take a man's life in self-defense and for the preservation of her team mates. Fareeha had been proud to call her a warrior/soldier. Mei had left her life behind in the Ecopoint of Antarctica and started a new one when she was found by her now girlfriend Zarya and was made an Expendabelle. Overwatch was gone, and she was just going to have to except that.

In the Russian's strong arms, she wore a long black sweater with a customized bulletproof vest that had a hoodie with bear ears. If one looked closer, they could see the Beret with the skull image having icicles growing on the jaw near the banner. Her glasses were gone thanks to the laser eye surgery Angela had performed on them with the help of the Caduceus Staff. Her face looked even more beautiful with the matching black lipstick and eyeliner. She sported long baggy Camouflage pants the same design as Angela's and Sombra's complete with heavy black combat boots mostly used for winter. On her belt was her modified Endothermic blaster with the handle now having the appearance of a bone. Her mandatory blade was also strapped in waiting to be unsheathed. Black mitten like gloves with ice designed brass knuckles covered her palms with her communicator laying on her right wrist, the earpiece built into one of the ears of the hood.

They both waved when Lena walked by, testing her robotic legs.

Zarya had been proud of her little Ice Bear from how much she had learned. Just like her, she was now strong and independent. The Russian would never forget the times when she lived her dream as a professional weight lifter and athlete. But when her land was driven to war, she had no choice but to fight for them, sacrificing everything that could've been. Thanks to being one of the only survivors in her village during the Omnic Crisis, Zarya had somewhat grown a distaste for machines. The only one that she ever felt comfortable was Snowball, the assistant drone of her little Ice Bear. And even thought she has had her encounters with war built robots, Zarya had learned to control her attitude towards Orisa.

Her outfit didn't have much to say considering she was wearing her Industrial Uniform during her time in the Russian Defense Force. She even went out of her way to grow out her hair and style it in the way she had, black with red highlights. A major difference however was her Expendabelle Beret, which she wore proudly over combed bangs. The forehead of the skull had the sickle and the hammer crossing into each other's path with the star above.

Lena walked to the giant black and white outlined MEKA that was in standby mode. She crouched down to catch the attention of the girl playing the unknown video game. Her body was consumed by the robot but her entire torso could be seen. Just like everyone she wore the large Beret but with a video game control resting next to the banner. Her face was enough to make someone look twice since her facial features have been painted to resemble that of a skeleton. In fact, she sported an entire skin-tight suit that represented a skeleton with ivory armor pads around her body joints.

This was Hana Song, she had come a long way from the Korean Army of Mobile EXO-Force and the world of gaming. One of her dreams was to be a full pledge member of Overwatch, of course reality had different ideas for her and the people who have come to care for her. Lena had come to accept the girl as a head strong member. had always taken risks in the past and never showed mercy to an opponent hell bent on beating her. Being drafted into the MEKA drones to fight for the people of her nation was one of the most action-packed moments of her life. One would guess right that she could share her own moments of war.

"Finishing up something love?" the Brit asked rhetorically.

"Naw, just wiping the floor with these losers." The gamer said in her high pitch voice while not once looking away from her screen.

Tracer giggled. "Alright, you do that."

And just like that Lena finished her tour with walking around back to sit in her chair.

"Athena." She looked up to the ceiling of the vessel.

" _Yes_?"

"How much further till we get there?"

" _In approximately ten minutes Lena_."

The leader nodded in understanding.

"Thanks love."

The mission they were currently on was one that they hardly ever did.

Mercenary work.

Word had broken out all over the Holonet to a story involving Stanford Calvin, owner and founder of the Calvin clothing line, one of the most successful and expensive clothing lines in the world that resided in the United States of America. Dreaded news had spread that his Three-Year Old Son, Topher Calvin had been abducted while the family was on a vacation to Cancun. Stanford and his wife have been devastated when their private resort had been invaded by undercover pirates and bounded them in a cellar, taking the child in the process. When he returned to the states Stanford had done everything in his power to try and get his Son back, going so far as to hire private detectives but immediately dismissed them knowing it was no good. And knowing full well that America doesn't negotiate with terrorists or any conflict involving a single person, he turned to Mercenaries. But he also had a reputation to uphold. So, to play it safe he went incognito to multiple cities filled with underground illegal activity. But he had yet to find the right person for the job. He almost lost his hope when he had been discovered in a pub and chased out since the folks of those parts didn't tolerate the rich and the wealthy, Tracer and Sombra, had been watching him for a while and approached him from an opposite direction. They revealed that they weren't there to hurt him and if he could provide information regarding his Son, they would bring him back. Calvin had explained to both women in exact detail leading up to his journey in the city. He had made a promise to pay them handsomely a generous award of fifty million dollars.

Normally, The Expendabelles didn't do Mercenary work since they were a group of freedom fighters, but they didn't get to where they were having their own new base and all without a cent to spend.

They needed the money. For everything they spent came from this. The women even voted on stepping up a notch and undergoing suicide missions from other dealers to claim higher pay.

Lena had told Stanford to go home, and let her and her connections handle the situation. She had also made a promise to him to bring Topher back. Mostly because she along with Olivia knew the real reason behind the boy's kidnapping.

Ransom…..and by who….Talon of all people. When the billionaire mentioned seeing a styled "T" upon being gagged with his wife there was no doubt that Talon was behind this.

It was how they worked. Hold the boy Ransom and it could end one of two ways. He would be killed. Or Stanford would be forced to fork over a donation and sit down with multiple leaders of Talon to negotiate forced alliances. Talon had their fingers in way too many pies, it was how they kept their budget in line.

" _Now approaching The Caribbean Sea."_

The voice of Athena was enough to cause the women to hustle to get their weapons.

"Lock and load loves, here we go!"

* * *

 **A/N: Every one of us is EXPENDABLE! BTW please forgive me about Hana, her name doesn't wanna appear no matter how much I edit this chap.**


	2. Chapter 2: Time to Rescue

Chapter 2: Time to Rescue.

* * *

 **A/N: Here ya go peeps, enjoy! I think I might turn this into a three-shot. Sorry if you won't see much of the D. Va name, the website always deletes it. How many of you are liking this so far? BTW I made a few corrections with the Am** **é** **lie's name and Lena's catchphrase.**

* * *

" _Now approaching The Caribbean Sea_."

The voice of Athena was enough to cause the women to hustle and get their weapons.

"Lock and load luvs here we go."

Zarya snogged her face into Mei who returned the gesture with a final lip peck and they both stood up from the half oval shaped couch while the Asian unsheathed her Blaster and the Russian picked up her bone-spike designed Particle Cannon, her biceps constricting to show off her veins. Mei chuckled in clumsiness as she picked up the Blue Canister from the floor that also served as Snowball's capsule, to strap it to her back effortlessly. When she connected the hose to her gun the gadget came to life with a cold hiss.

Ice Bear was ready. And so was Snowball when he popped out of his resting chamber. The little robot gave no hesitation to start hovering around in joy, especially around Mei and Zarya. If everyone wasn't so busy in prepping themselves for another dangerous mission, they would've been taken aback to see the large woman pat the head of the floating sentient. Snowball watched Orisa stand up from her four- legged sitting position, the green and black titan of a robot cocked her Fusion Driver Cannon with eyes furrowed into "x" positions. She soon caught site of the little drone and lowered her massive weapon to deliver a calm hand wave while her eyes formed into two arrows facing up. Indicating she was greeting him silently. He nodded with multiple sounds from his speakers.

"Rise and shine Snowball!" the enthusiasm never ceased and the omnic floated to Mei to nudge himself against her Beret covered by the hoodie.

Hana clicked away furiously with her thumbs to finish the round she was on upon hearing Lena's command and she squealed in joy when her name appeared on the top five in the leadership boards, her user being at the top as always. She shut off her holo screen and activated her MEKA, the combat unit ready for real action.

Fareeha walked over to pick up her helmet visor and turned around to bend her head a little downwards to stare into the loving eyes of her wife. Angela placed a hand directly onto the armored chest and rose to the tips of her booted toes to mend her lips with Fareeha's, the Egyptian beauty didn't hesitate to nimble on the doctor's lips to allow the black pieces of flesh to secure in a tight lock. They separated with the sound of moist lips coming undone.

"I love you." the swiss beauty said as she dragged a thumb across her wife's tattoo.

"I love you more Habibi, know that if this our last mission I will find you in the next life."

"Likewise."

With their potentially last vows said and done, Pharah attached her visor over her Beret, completing her armor and ready to establish Justice.

Sombra cracked her knuckles and smiled menacingly as she stood in place, she was ready for the action that was to come.

Lena walked to the table containing many weapons from grenades, throwing knives, smoke pellets, to some of the team's personal gadgets. One of them being Amélie's rifle, in which the Brit grabbed without a second thought. She held it in one hand by the handle but stopped when she noticed something was off. The Genuine Golden 44. Magnum Revolver that she carried behind her belt had vanished. Her light blue shades that were advanced customized lenses were gone from the desk along with Amélie's new mode of grapnel transportation. Her bio cables. The gadgets were concealed metallic wrist bands that had a circular polished disk attached to the gloves. Upon mental command from the earpiece, an artificial stream of fluid would fire outwards resembling a very sticky string/rope. Courtesy of Dr. Zeigler, one cartridge was capable of housing thousands of streams, making it plentiful for Amelie to be wasteful. If a shot stream was departed from the shooter after a second or two it would dissolve into thinning dust due to exposure to oxygen. One could say that the cables resembled web from a spider and this was a much more sufficient way for Amélie rather than her standard grapnel hook.

But where exactly were the bio cable shooters?

"Amélie? Did you happen to…." When the Brit turned around her wife was gone. Not a single noise that could've left where she went.

"Luv?" the leader eyed her surroundings a second time before looking back at the table. This didn't necessarily surprise Lena since her wife and Olivia were Masters in the arts of Stealth. But why would she run off at a time like this?

A sharp booted foot that came from the air tapped her shoulder, causing Lena to blink on the alert and was met face to face with an upside-down Amélie. The whole time the French Sniper had a devilish smirk, her Beret not falling or wavering off her head in the least. She puckered her lips while bringing her jaw forward. Signaling Lena to complete the gesture. They both engaged in a passionate kiss despite one of the heads facing right side up while the other, down but they managed. Black lips smuggling the others but soon separated with a small "Muahh" from the once Talon Agent.

The way Widowmaker was dangling was impressive. Her legs almost appeared criss-crossed if not for the platforms of her feet touching each other. Her hands were busy holding onto a single string of cable that was attached to the roof of the ORCA. She quickly abandoned the position and dropped down to the floor once she was using one hand to hold her weight. The cable was now nothing but dried particles evaporating in the air-conditioned room.

The time manipulator then put a hand on her hip. "So."

The taller woman kept her devilish smirk from earlier and asked as if she was unaware. "Yes?"

"Can I have my shades and Revolver back?"

"I wanted to slap that Cowboy when he gave it to you as a "Get well soon gift", that was cruel with intention." From the metallic compartments in her boots she pulled out Lena's things.

"But it sure has come in handy luv, besides, remember what Angela did to him?"

They both were tempted to laugh.

"Restraining his arm to a pull up bar and overriding the control of his artificial one to poorly make himself shave that disgusting facial hair of his?"

"Right you are." The Brit extended her only free hand out since she was holding Amelie's rifle in the other. "Now if you would be so kindly."

"What if I don't want to?" Amélie tempted but with no threat in her voice.

"Then I guess I'll just have to take them from you, or I could say no sex for three days, maybe a week, maybe cancel our little routines."

Amélie liked where this was going.

"You can't take them from me, and you wouldn't dare."

Lena stood her ground even though there was no such thing as hostility in the air.

"I don't need to blink to get them back ya know?"

The French beauty put the gun and shades in one hand and raised it high into the air where it was out of reach for the short leader.

"Then jump to reach your goal."

Instead of replying with words Lena pulled her wife's head in to kiss her. Amélie's eyes were only wide for a second before closing and going with the flow. The two didn't seem like they were going to quit, and they began to wrap their arms around each other. Lena connecting the rifle with the magnetic hexagon on the back of the Sniper's jacket vest and Amélie holstering the Revolver into the hidden slot on Lena's belt near her rear while calmly placing her hands on the Brit's hips. Lena rose on her metallic feet to wrap her arms around Amélie's neck. The scene would have been beautiful if not for the other members being in the same room with only one watching. The two moaned into each other's mouth and Amélie licked Lena's black bottom lip to ask for entrance, and in return she received it. The Sniper's slippery muscle slipped past the matching lips and the two began to feel the symphony of intimacy of a French kiss.

French Kiss? How convenient.

Sombra eyed the woman with a cocked brow before speaking up in protest. "Enough you two. Look at what you started."

The hacker now turned her head to stare at the Doctor and Raptora Pilot smothering themselves with their mouths once again with Fareeha's visor in Angela's hand.

"Great, now we have the Croissant with a side of tea and the Vanilla Mocha Caramel Frappe."

Athena's voice boomed throughout the vessel.

" _Welcome to The Caribbean Archipelago_."

The ORCA stopped in place catching everyone's attention. The married women separated from their partners with strands of saliva stretching across their maws resulting in an all-out blush fest. It was a miracle when their lipstick was still in place. But they worked quick in composing themselves when everyone was coming towards them. Angela giving the visor back to Fareeha so she could put it on and Amélie unfolding the shades to place them on Lena's eyes. With the back of their hands, they cleaned the excess drool with Sombra internally asking herself if what they had on their mouth was the balm or permanent paint.

"Expendabelles, gather round how you can." They all soon surrounded another table that brought up a hologram of the entire Archipelago and parts of Mexico and South America. On the map was a small Expendabelle mark that constantly blinked to indicate where they were. The ORCA was levitating in place close between the Greater and Lesser Antilles Islands.

"Alright Olivia, show us what we got."

The hacker placed a sharp red nail colored palm onto the table, the systems overriding their intended purpose and multiple red framed holo squares popped up.

"Basic info shows that Topher Calvin is being held as a Ransom hostage in a Talon base located in an unmarked island in the Lesser Antilles." Sombra made several hand gestures and one of the squares grew larger than the others.

"Lucky for me I absorbed as much knowledge as I could for almost every Talon hidden base on the planet, not all of them unfortunately." The image was that of a small island from a far-away perspective but from a close-up sight, the land mass was huge. "Since Topher was reported to have been abducted in Cancun this base is the closest that they could've taken him to, I highly doubt that they had already transported him since they wouldn't bother going overseas only for Stanford to submit and call for the meeting to retrieve his son."

Lena stroked her chin in thought. "We need to find this boy once we infiltrate the base and neutralize as much of those bastards as we can, it's a good thing the ole girl stopped before we could travel any further. I'm guessing they have radar scanners for anything miles away from the perimeter?"

"Estas en lo cierto Chica."

On the island there was a towering fifty-meter metallic Watchtower resembling a jagged spear, it was on the edge inside a massive oval shaped wall that rose up to a lower thirty meters with an entrance that announced the only way in and out of the base surrounded by beaches and tropical forests. Inside said wall were two more that separated the deck with agents gathering around for a presentation, another was that of a large concrete field housing dozens of iron monger machines, and last was the large cube shaped building that was the heart of the base. The fields were filled with all kinds of lethal assault. From tanks, to battle copters, and heavily armed soldiers that weren't afraid of the artillery operated by their allies.

Sombra swiped the box showing the island and brought up another that showed a radar scan of the whole land surrounded by water.

"The Watchtower is our main concern since it scans almost anything within Ten Miles, aerial wise at a certain altitude however, not so much." Lena's face contorted in concentration after what was said by Olivia. Something wasn't right.

Mei eyed the leader before confidently speaking up. "Tracer, is there something else on your mind?" that sole question is what made everyone stop staring at the screens to look at the time manipulator.

"Well, yes Ice Bear, don't get me wrong I got the statement but all this doesn't seem right."

"How so?" asked Pharah.

"This place is heavily armed. Too heavily armed. I believe that the boy is there, but he is not where we would find him."

Angela took time to think it through before agreeing. "Excellent thinking child, they wouldn't go out of their way to set up all of this just to protect one person, they did this in case they received any surprise attacks. They must be keeping him somewhere else on the island."

Tracer looked at Sombra in a pleading manner. "Luv do you think you could show us an entire scale of the land, and not just what you have picked up so far?"

Things were never meant to be so simple.

"Sorry Chica, I can pull it off but not like this, not right now, I need to sync with the main control room which just so happens to be in the building itself." Everyone stiffened at that.

"Well what about the Watchtower?"

"The Watchtower's control room is only meant to use the radar, not an entire scale scan. But the good thing is that if I could get there, I'll be able to disarm the sentry guns placed on multiple segments of the walls, along with overriding the security footage so that the main base doesn't pick us up while we infiltrate and the ones on the inside will be blind as to what's going on outside."

Tracer smiled at the disadvantage they had. Come to think of it now she was officially glad to have Sombra on the team. The Hacker understood so much about the enemy, especially Talon, and she explained things to make the operation simple despite it being originally suicidal.

"Alright then, here's what we'll do, first things first is to get to the Watchtower. Once we are within range and at a higher altitude then what is expected on the map, Mercy, Pharah." The ones capable of full throttled flight paid close attention to Tracer. "You both will take Widowmaker and Sombra down to the highest antenna, she will be cloaking you from the scanners. Once you both do your part you will head back to the ORCA as fast as you can since…..well, you know why." Everyone chuckled.

Lena now spoke to just her wife and the Hacker. "You two will neutralize the crew aboard and Sombra will verify when it's safe to land on the island by the shore, I'll explain the rest once we communicate again, Athena? Did you get all that Luv?"

The voice from the speaker spoke with seriousness. " _Loud and clear Tracer_."

* * *

The black and jagged designed vessel turned to its destination midair and propelled straight to the Talon Base. Athena steered the ship to where it went past the recorded altitude of five thousand feet. Now they floated directly above the massive tower. Making them one step closer to begin the rescue of Topher Calvin.

Pharah, Mercy, Widowmaker, and Sombra were standing next to the shuttle doors that would lead out to the open dark skies. Pharah had her gun styled hover jets at the ready. Angela, upon mental command, summoned her staff in her hand and expanded her concealed carbon fiber wings, their design resembled nothing like the Valkyrie suit. Knives from different sizes made up the base while machine guns, Snipers, and assault rifles made up the rest. They completed her outfit nicely.

"You both watch out for each other alright?" Tracer finished to the two who would be setting foot first onto the tower.

Sombra adjusted her Beret one more time. "I've got her back."

Widowmaker secured her ring before doing the same as Olivia. "And I have hers."

Mercy wrapped an arm around Widowmaker's slim waste and Pharah picked up the smaller Hispanic into her arms.

"No intentes nada conmigo Chica, recuerdate que estas casada."

Amélie rolled her eyes at that remark but overall followed Angela's gesture. It was going to be a bumpy ride.

Athena's voice came from warning. _"I advise for those who will not be departing to step back_." and so they did.

The shuttle doors opened revealing a large blue aurora shield in its place. Its purpose wasn't an actual shield since it was only meant to protect the inside from the elements of high winds. But statistically speaking, anyone or anything could pass through with a simple push.

The Brit stared into the eyes of her wife as all four were lifted off the ground.

" _Je t'aime_." They said in a low whisper.

Mercy and Pharah disappeared from their spots along with Widowmaker as the hacker made a quick tap to each of their shoulder, rendering them invisible and leaving the safety of the ORCA.

* * *

The high winded air scraped across the edge of the large antenna followed by four stealth cloaked forces approaching the tip. Pharah immediately dropped Sombra onto the upper half whereas Mercy helped Widowmaker get a grip on the lower part. The bird Moms wasted no time in turning their course back upwards and rocketed back to the ship, having only a full minute to spare before the synchronization of the cloaking technology wore off.

The two former Talon agents nodded to each other and began to free style fall to a single balcony platform attached to the giant jagged tower. The height they were surrounded by not once making them dizzy and their heels never once making a sound. Sombra quickly extended a tendon of a red beam from her index finger to engulf Widowmaker's communicator. This way they both would stay cloaked until Olivia allowed otherwise. The two noticed an elevator and ducked over the railing leading to a potential fall to the death when the casket containing six Talon agents manifested from traveling up. Widowmaker grabbed onto a bottom rail while enforcing a tight grip on Sombra hanging from her other. The French beauty raised the Mexican high, so they could both see what was going on. The six agents went around the corner of the balcony, disappearing into a room that could not be seen by either of the Expendabelles. Within five minutes another six came out while making their way to the elevator.

The two now knew what was going on, Shift turns.

They waited until the scum went down with the elevator to jump back over the rail. Time waited for no one and Widowmaker dashed for the platform that would lead to the antennas to climb back up. Sombra went straight around but crouched as soon as she was coming towards the edge of the bulletproof glass door. She made no hesitation to peak past the glass to see a small oval shaped room, the control room, with six of the agents looking at the holo screens showing radars and security footage. Sombra stood back up on her booted feet and looked behind her to make sure no one was there. Not that she would have any trouble considering the Sniper would've taken out whoever was coming her way. When she turned back she placed a palm over the keypad next to the door and silently overruled the code to open it. The sound startled five of the agents and they looked back to see no one except for an invisible Sombra and Widowmaker walking in to stand quietly on each side of the door.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" one said while standing up from his observing chair.

"One of us should go check." Protested another similar dressed agent.

"It's probably nothing man." Came the pathetic reply of the agents who had taken off his helmet, revealing his neatly shaven face and buzz cut with a rolled-up burning joint in his mouth. No wonder the room spelled odd to the two Expendabelles. Sombra however, was yearning for the taste with a slick smile.

"At least it's getting the smell out of here."

"Are you gonna share this time?"

"Hey you dick heads! Take this seriously for once would ya'll?! The unnamed agent who had spoken first slammed a hand on the armrest of his chair and got up to go past Widowmaker and Sombra, the two devilishly grinning upon not being seen. He came back in but not before closing the glass again. Having almost touched Sombra's hand but she moved it away just in time, so the agent could tap the code into the advanced key pad on the wall. The others had questionable faces under their helmets but didn't bother asking when the man sat down in his chair to face his monitor.

"Told you it was nothing man."

"Will you shut up? you're high as shit right now. It's bad enough you're stoned but now we got an electrical malfunction up here? What's next?"

Had anyone predicted his words, they would've yelped, "You shouldn't have said that."

"Us." came the voices of the Masters of stealth as they appeared behind their backs. Widowmaker bathed in the arts of the killer and unsheathed her blade from her belt. It was a Gil Hibben Bowie Knife that rivaled the length of a Machete. The handle was made of mended steel and ivory with The Expendabelles symbol on it. The blade was unique with its Titanium enforced serrated edges made to penetrate the thickest of standardized armor. The tip had been sharpened to the point of fulfilling its purpose of optional stabbing.

"Wha…." The one who was intoxicated never had the chance to finish as The Widowmaker decapitated him right on the spot, his body being thrown onto the floor to let his severed stump gush out tremendously. Sombra unsheathed the beams from her fingers into hardened claws and swiped them across the throat of an agent next to the now dead one, the brace on his neck providing no protection whatsoever. Olivia thought quick and twisted the neck of another who was just now beginning to comprehend what was going on. As another he reached for his side arm Sombra tilted backwards to avoid the incoming blade that pierced straight through the glass socket of the agent's visor. The remaining two were now officially up with one of them going straight for the offense. He swung a hard haymaker but Sombra smiled tauntingly as she stabbed her claws into his inner elbow while pulling out her own blade that was the same design as the rest of the team. She hacked away at his rib cage earning pain filled gasps and the Hacker delivered the final blow by pulling out her bloodied claws from the uncovered joint and stabbed her index and middle fingers into the glass eyes, the claws coming out from the back of the so called protective helmet. The last one standing knew he was going down for sure, so for his final act he reached for the rectangular red button on his monitor, but his deed was brutally interrupted when a massive knife stabbed his hand down into the desk and another was placed onto his neck. He whizzed drastically from the pain when he felt the blade twist in his Kevlar gloved hand.

"Hola Pendejo." He yelped when he turned to see the one holding his injured hand in place. He had to do everything he could to focus despite his pain. Her features made him immediately remember who she was, the long hair sticking out of the Beret said it all.

"S….S…Sombra?" his body began to shake when he felt the knife up to his throat press harder by the other women he had yet to identify. "Ma'am?...what have we...GGRAAHHHHHH!"

The weapon twisted even more in his flesh, the sound of bone grinding was music to the women.

"I'm not your damn superior anymore Pendejo. Didn't you here about my disappearance? No?" he didn't answer since he was too afraid and hurt to even think of a word. "He's all yours Amiga, Matalo."

There was no relief when the blade was torn from the hand and the agent felt his helmet being removed by the other, exposing his small styled Mohawk and beard. He was lifted by the throat into the air by the tall Sniper, slowly cutting off his oxygen. Fear was the last emotion he felt when The Widowmaker's own knife sunk into the lower half of his bulletproof vest causing him to hoarsely let out a nasty cough. The hard fingers gear his head down to look at his killer. His eyebrows going past his hairline in shock.

"Wid…w….Widowmaker? _Your skin…..your eyes_!" blood began to leak past his lips in a small waterfall.

"Bonjour votre ordure." Amélie snickered before dragging her blade horizontally across his entrails and tossed his slowly turning corpse onto the headless agent across the floor. "Au revoir."

The two Expendabelles high fived each other and they each pulled out a royal blue thick cloth from their belts that appeared to be made of rubber and latex. They wiped the crimson off their blades effortlessly and sheathed them back into their holsters. Their next move was to wipe their hands of the fluids as well, the scent and color coming off in a gif. Once that was done they waited for a while to let the steam clean technology built into their cloths evaporate the stains to the point where they didn't look dirty anymore.

"Some things haven't changed eh Chica?" Sombra folded the cloth back into her belt.

"I do what I must, to keep you all safe and get the mission done. You are actually improving your brutality, it makes a great partner with your speed."

Sombra used her so called speed again just in time to avoid the dark trail of blood that almost touched the matching exposed pedicured toes of her boots.

"Que asco, I just got them done."

Widowmaker chuckled while side stepping over the trail of crimson and retrieved her rifle to aim straight for the closed glass door, she turned the caliber up with a flick of her thumb, ready to shred whatever or whoever showed up to interrupt the session.

"Do your thing Olivia, I have us covered." The Sniper didn't see Sombra nod her heard but she heard the tendrils of the Hacker extending to sync into the small computers that served as the Watchtower control room.

Amélie felt the urge to make a quick pointer. "I was honestly expecting this to be a little different. For a Watchtower, this place is not so guarded whatsoever. Only six on watch duty? How pathetic?"

"This place was not meant to be infiltrated since anything within the expanded radar would be reduced to dust via missiles if not identified. Talon didn't deem this place necessary for extra security." Sombra replied as her brain began to process the information she was retrieving. "Sorry but this may take a while."

"Oui, no pressure."

Sombra felt the question lingering in the back of her cybernetic mind and brought it up just to pass the time.

"When the Cabron over there spoke his last words….what did he mean by your skin and your eyes? Well, I get your skin because your heart rate is back to normal, but what happened to your implants? Did you dye them?" that simple question was enough to make the renamed Oxton feel the guilt she experienced upon learning what had happened to her biogenetic eyes. In all in all honesty Amélie did not want to answer the question, but then again, this was her friend, her best friend. And she was a team member, The Expendabelles had all exchanged problems and secrets in the past. It was only right to tell the truth to Olivia.

Widowmaker kept her aim to the door but brought her arm away from the base of the gun to adjust her Beret. Let the revelation begin.

"I didn't dye them Mon Amie, these are not my implants, and they are not my eyes."

Sombra cocked an eye brow at this. "Sorry what?"

"They are not my implants, and they are not my eyes…they are Lena's eyes."

The Mexican didn't even realize she had a slack jaw from slight shock until she closed it and swallowed the saliva forming near her Uvula.

"Madre de Dios are you serious?" it was a rhetorical question and they both knew it.

There was a half second silence before Sombra asked how was it possible.

"When Angela was fixing everything that had been done to me, she noticed my implants when she spilt by entire hair line to relieve the blood in my frontal lobe and to retrieve the damaged tracking device that was placed in. The procedures had been done but Lena wanted to know the full description of my flaws. She didn't take it too well when Angela told her I had artificial eyes….so my Chérie donated her precious orbs so that I may where them and restore my natural vision."

Olivia turned her glowing head around to meet Amélie's saddened expression. "But….."

"Oui, Lena's eyes are actually my implants that have been genetically modified to fit her cellular structure and nervous system. The surgery was both easy and hard for Angela since she didn't want Lena to do such a thing, and this was before she lost her legs. In the end she got her way and the transplanting had been done while I was still in comatose. Lena recovered in less than three days and by that time Angela had changed the pigment tone of the bright golden pupils." Sombra listened to every word, so this explained why the married couple had the same eye color.

"And when did you find out about your eyes?"

"When we went into hiding after the destruction of the Watchpoint. Angela had healed Lena's stumps but when I spotted a file on her x-rays I noticed the technology showing up in her sockets. I was reddened with anger and guilt on why would she do such a thing. No wonder my pupils were no longer yellow." her grip tightened around the handle.

"She loves you Chica. This proves that she is willing to do whatever it takes to see you more alive and well than you ever were before, during, and after what these Pendejos did to you."

"I do love her, if it wasn't for her I would not be here, I would but under different circumstances along with you." Sombra chuckled at that statement. "I never once feel the spark dimming when I'm with her. I love my Chérie, I am Amélie Oxton, wife to the leader and founder of The Expendabelles, ces salauds ne me contrôlent pas nit oi." Widowmaker protested in her thick accent.

Sombra resisted the urge to cackle in agreement. Her synchronization had been finished when the lights in the control room went dim and the glowing antennas went dark. The hacker retracted her tendons from the systems, she now had full control of the tower.

"Perfecto, you can let your guard down Amélie, no one is coming up the elevator, I deemed it out of service."

"Very well." The sniper lowered her gun.

The Hacker popped her knuckles before manifesting multiple red hexagons around them both. Inside the holographic figures was security footage that Sombra began to tamper with. "I got to work quick with this, I'm selecting footage from several nights ago to replace the live streaming from the cameras of the base behind the walls. When Tracer allows us to unleash hell the ones inside won't be able to see what is truly going on outside. Don't worry about the drones recording from the walls, I'm taking care of it…and done!"

Widowmaker patted her friends shoulder.

"Time for the second half." Sombra placed a palm onto a screen showing schematics for the sentry units. After typing away furiously the machines from her screen beeped in confirmation that they had been deactivated. Last but most certainly not least for the night, a figure of an advanced sensor mine popped up followed by a thermal radar scan of the island's jungle manifesting, the perimeter was swarmed with the triggered explosives.

"Better deactivate all these toys, we wouldn't want our comrades to infiltrate with missing parts now do we?"

"Non."

And just like that, with a snap from those red metallic fingers was enough to rupture the mines into a small whizzing explosion, rendering them useless. One by one the hundreds of placed detonators disappeared off the thermal readings. Once that was done Sombra clapped her hands together to make a new hexagon appear, she spread it wide open to reveal it had the Expendabelles symbol. A simply tap of the center was enough to send the call to the ORCA. Within seconds the screen now showed Tracer, with the rest of her crew with her.

"Luvs! Glad you called." She gave a small wave to them.

Widow blew a kiss without bringing a hand to her mouth while Sombra grinned in happiness. "We are done here Tracer, it's time to land."

"Of course, in the meantime I want you both to take out as much of the crew guarding the walkways of the walls as you can. I will send Mercy and Pharah to give you the support if necessary. Meet us at the entrance/exit gates once you are done."

"Entendido mi Commandante." They both shut their synced call and Widowmaker took this time to strap her rifle onto her back again.

"Are you ready?"

"Sí."

The door was swung open upon Sombra's hacking command and they made their way out, only for Amélie to realize that she didn't hear Olivia's footsteps behind her. She turned around to find the Hacker hunched over the desk while avoiding the disgusting sticky puddles of blood.

"Sombra? What are you…"

"Come to Mama." Sombra grabbed the bag full of dozens of rolled up spliffs.

"Are you serious Olivia?" the French beauty put a hand on her hip.

"Hey, unlike headless down there I will actually share, besides." She opened the bag to steal a whiff and brought her head up with a dreamy look. "I think some of these are Hash."

Widowmaker features contorted into a look of interest.

"You better share Mon Amie, now let's go. No use of having you high on this Mission."

Sombra rolled up the bag and shoved it into one of the hidden pouches of her jacket vest. "Relax Chica, it takes a few to get me….relaxed."

Widow rolled her eyes and gave a gentle push when Sombra went past her out the door. They walked to the railing set to find the wonderful breeze hitting their faces with the view of the night sky and full moon over the endless dark horizon. Among the obsidian abyss they could see the ORCA drifting downward to land near the clean sandy beaches.

"C'mon." Widowmaker wrapped an arm around Sombra's waste. "Let's kill some écume de Talon."

The taller women jumped over the safety of the balcony, shooting a string of bio cable once they finished falling for a few meters. The Sniper used her only arm to freestyle her way down the exoskeleton of the tower with Sombra tucked safely at her side. The Hacker used this opportunity to cloak them once they were approaching the walkway of the wall and Widowmaker tossed Sombra outward with a good throw, so she could land with a spin. The sentry drone stationed right in front of her not once reacting with its shut down sensors.

They both now switched to their commlinks.

" _Go back up to the tower, I will take out whoever is on this segment. You take out the ones around the perimeter_."

" _Ou_ i." The once again invisible Widowmaker fired strands from her wrist to travel back up to the platform, only this time she shot a cable to the bottom of the balcony and wrapped it around a calve to leave her hanging upside down. She seductively bent her unwrapped leg to create more tension as she un-holstered her weapon from her back. Her shades activated to show infrared scans of agents all over the walkways. The scope extended on the rifle and the Sniper looked in it the way a pirate did with a telescope. She was really enjoying the sight since the scope showed only the outline of the Hacker slicing her way passed guards who fell dead. To the rest of the world, they didn't even know how these men were going down. Amélie noticed that Olivia threw something over the edge and she grinned when the Translocator disappeared into the depths below.

Enough sightseeing, it was time to kill.

* * *

"This is it Luvs, no turning back, we dash for the forests and jungle without stopping, Mercy, Pharah, take to the skies. If they are in stealth mode, then scout with caution. Do not get caught. We don't know the methods these agents will use to sound the horn."

The Doctor gripped her staff. "Ja."

"Understood." Pharah's smile was seen from the bottom of the helmet.

Athena's voice spoke with no hesitation. " _Departing in five_."

Lena bend her knees with the team behind her.

" _Four_."

Mercy and Pharah spread their wings.

" _Three_."

Snowball hovered next to Ice Bear.

" _Two_."

Zarya flexed her biceps drastically as D. Va and Orisa cocked their primary weapons once more.

" _One_."

The shuttle doors opened leading out to the beach.

" _Good luck Expendabelles_."

Tracer sprinted out with a blink to get a head start and the rest followed behind as they ran straight towards the jungle. Mercy and Pharah deploying into the air side by side. Orisa moved fast for her size and galloped onward with her four legs. Ice Bear's brows furrowed with her blaster at the ready and picked up the pace with her boots as they scrunched into the muddy sand. Zarya was a raging bull since the large cannon in her arms was not enough to stop her, her breathing never once fazing. The MEKA had caught up to Orisa and let out a fuming steam from the exhaust pipes. The grounded Expendabelles blindly charged into the trees that would eventually lead to the solid walls of the Talon base. Tracer made things more interesting by blinking into the pines and jumping her way through the greenery. Ice Bear sprayed one or two massive layers of ice from the direction in front of her and soon skied her way with a confident smile, the humidity of the natural island floor doing its job in melting the elemental creation. The rest of the muscle showed no mercy to the vegetation since ramming their bodies was the simplest form of getting through. Orisa having ruptured a thick bush in front of her.

After a good stamina lasting ten minutes Tracer blinked to come face to face with the entrance to the thirty-meter height wall, they were out of the jungle when all the members who couldn't fly rounded up together to share the leader's expression. Sombra had done her part, the search lights around the heavy shuttle doors were out and the sentry guns on top took no interest to the trespassers. Lena smiled when she noticed Sombra's Translocator was just a few meters away from her feet.

As if on cue, Mercy and Pharah soared from the dark skies to levitate slowly to the ground and reunite with the team.

"Well that was fast, are you lot sure you don't want to scout again?"

Angela giggled while holstering her pistols. "That won't be necessary child."

The leader took a step back when the Translocator beeped and Sombra manifested from it. Widowmaker came from over the wall and slowed down her fall at the last second by shooting a cable to stick to the concrete. The wire stretched and was let go to dissolve.

"Well done Luvs, we made it." the former time agent looked up one more time before speaking to the team. "Now the hard part begins, we go over the wall. If I recall, Sombra stated that the first segment has agents scattered throughout the deck for a presentation. We listen and hear what they have to say for the moment. We will use the classic Ransom exchange for the boy."

Everyone eyed Mercy who had a large satchel over her shoulders but carefully strapped to avoid her wings.

"If this doesn't work, we proceed with, "The warning Shot." Widowmaker gripped her weapon so tight her knuckles turned white under her glove.

"Once we neutralize a vast of the enemy from above, follow my lead alright? You lot will know when you see it. Any questions?" No one dared to speak up. "Let's get to it already, climb!"

The Expendabelles lined up next to each other once they approached the wall, Sombra picking up her portable Translocator in the process. Widowmaker was the first to zip up considering she had to return to the tower to be the eye in the sky. Mercy grabbed Tracer by her waste and launched into the air, the weight not affecting her whatsoever. Pharah picked up Sombra without hesitation and mimicked Mercy's flight pattern. Hana proceeded with aiming her black painted MEKA upwards and activated the boosters to take her away from the safety of the ground. Ice Bear waved to her girlfriend before Snowball found his place at her side. She geared the settings on her blaster and aimed it right in the middle of her feet. The Ice Wall manifested upon pulling the trigger and it grew higher, taking Mei up in the process. Orisa and Zarya nodded to each other and they both aimed to fire a heavy grapnel line that latched onto the edge of the giant structure, Orisa's coming from her humanoid arm and Zarya's coming from a bottom compartment of her massive bone spiked cannon. Within seconds they were both zooming up with the cable, not once straining from their weight. Orisa occasionally used her legs to walk up the wall. Once they reached the top, the team ignored the dead guards that littered the area and peaked over the safety of their perch.

Sombra was right, the deck was full of Talon agents, all dressed in their infantry armor and multiple platoons were lined up in rows to form a square. A total of three. In front of them all were four individuals at attention that stood out compared to everyone else. Their red shoulder pads and multiple matching outlines on their uniforms indicated their positions as Infantry Sergeants. They had to get closer if they wanted to install a proper eavesdrop. To the team's utter luck, the inside of the wall had a tunnel sticking out that lead to the exit. Tracer quietly instructed them all to mimic their actions from before and they lowered down to the roof of the squared tunnel that stood at fifteen meters. It was a good thing that the set and placed search lights were shining down to the field while they stayed hidden in the shadows.

Now it was time to see what the fuss was all about. The sergeants waited patiently as the advanced Camera on the thick tripod beeped to record them all. To the women, it was hard to tell whether it was live to the Holonet or not.

"Greetings Standford Calvin." Spoke the first leader. "As you may know already, we are Talon. And we bring a message from our superior regarding your Son. Commander Avery Dixon, leader of this established base, is willing to negotiate."

Another spoke up with a tint of taunting. "That is of course you have already forgotten the child to continue with your successful corporation."

Tracer squinted her eyes with hatred at such saying. Stanford depended on her to bring him back his heir.

The third sergeant followed suit from his evenly ranked comrades. "As to discuss payment for his release, it will cost you a pretty penny, which we hope will be converted to Credits. It should not be a problem for you."

" _Those greedy fuckers_." The leader whispered just enough so her team could hear her. She tapped into her commlink. " _Widowmaker, take out the camera. Everyone draw your weapons once the footage is destroyed._

The fourth Talon operative spoke his line without stuttering. "Scheduling for this meeting will be….."

The next was unpredictable and the camera exploded into a barrage of sparks, rendering the piece of equipment dead. What followed suite was a large satchel being tossed right at their feet from the sky, causing their hearts to beat fast and the lower ranking agents to aim their weapons upward past the search lights to see who had thrown such a thing. The Sergeants couldn't see much past the abyss thanks to the illumination, but they could make out the faint glow of green, blue, and red.

"STATE YOUR IDENTITY!"

The voice from the roof of the tunnel spoke loud and clear without yelling.

"There is your money! Release the boy!"

They were all taken by surprise to hear a young woman protest to them without fear. It even sounded young. This was defiantly something the Sergeants did not expect. They eyed the bag and noticed the shine of Credits radiant in the light, a huge wad of European Credits.

One and two were put together, Mercenaries had infiltrated their base. What a pathetic tactical move. The men behind them were instructed to steady their aim and wait for the perfect moment to fire. If the satchel did have such money. Was it the correct balance?

"HOW MUCH IN THERE!?"

"Ten Million!"

The Sergeants did the most immature thing to go with their arrogance and laughed amongst each other while still holding their ground.

"YOU MEN SURE HAVE SOME BALLS LETTING THE LADY DO ALL THE TALKING! WRONG RAMSOM, OUR COMMANDER DEMANDS FIVE HUNDRED MILLION!"

Angela rolled her eyes. Her thoughts were in sync with her daughter. This tactic would not have worked in a million years. She took her fingers of the triggers of her pistols, waiting for the carnage to begin.

"YOU HAVE EXACTLY TWO SECONDS TO SURRENDER BEFORE WE…"

Lena howled at the top of her lungs.

" **WARNING SHOT**!"

The order was given, and the field leaders met their maker when each of their heads combusted into nothing but blood and gore along with their helmets. Their bodies fell while spasming due to nerves.

Widowmaker smiled at her handy work from far away. " _Lay low Ch_ _é_ _rie_."

The scene was back to the team who witnessed the carnage.

"Lay low Luvs!" they all ducked as best as they could, the muscled Woman and the machines moving backwards since they were too big to take cover, as the firing of ballistics roared throughout their ears and sky. The leaders were gone, all that was left were the once aligned soldiers who were scattering like chickens while continuing their assault.

"Sombra! Turn the lights off." the Mexican did as she was told and brought up a small hexagon to press it as if it were a button. On command the search lights, along with the ones attached to the huge inner perimeters of the wall segment, ceased their aiding glow. The gunfire seemed to have gone for a full minute before they yelled among one another to stop shooting. They couldn't shoot when they couldn't see.

"Give them a wakeup call, would ya luvs!?" she yelled to the robot, MEKA pilot, and the female giant.

"With pleasure!"

"You can count on me!"

"As you wish Commander!"

The three nearly threw themselves off the edge and began firing their weapons into the crowd of leaderless soldiers, they had no choice but to defend themselves through the faint dark.

Zarya blindly shot round after round of Explosive charges, sending dozens of men into the air and some perished upon being victim of an incoming one. Hana smiled menacingly as she put her gaming skills to use by endlessly peppering the men with her Fusion Cannons. Orisa ignored the ballistics colliding against her armor and mercilessly used her Fusion driver to dispatch into the slaughter. She had been programed to be a guardian, a protector of the innocent. Choosing the life of war and killing was not her intention with her sentient mind but she had to do this. For the greater good, for her Master, and for her Commander of this operation. Zarya barely had time to avoid a bullet that wheezed past her ear lobe and flung herself back while firing one more explosive charge.

Tracer noticed this and spoke to her second motherly figure who had a tight grip on her cannon.

"Pharah, take to the air! Mercy, help her if necessary." The bird Moms wasted no time in flying off the roof to participate in the action. Tracer blinked on the back haunch of Orisa and peaked behind to eye what was going on. To her satisfaction despite the darkness, the once calm field had turned into a destructive war zone. Slabs of concrete were everywhere along with bodies that were piling up, some were even on fire. Others who were trying to aim for the skies received ruptured heads from the hidden Widowmaker. She looked up to spot Angela shooting her advanced pistols into the decreasing crowds rather than provide the damage boost beam from her staff into her wife, who just so happened to carefully shoot rockets into the ground, creating echoing booms to scare the field agents.

"Luvs!" she yelped to the others still on the roof besides the heavy supporters. "Let's move!"

"Sí!" Sombra yelled in excitement as she unnecessarily cocked her machine pistol and disappeared without a trace.

Tracer leaped off Orisa and performed various spins before disappearing in time to dodge several bullets that could've collided with her head and torso. Ice Bear prepared herself to jump off the ledge with Snowball but not before being grabbed by the nape of her hoodie, she was turned around harshly and was kissed by Zarya who was down on one knee. They separated after a second or two.

"Keep yourself safe my little Ice Bear, always mind your surroundings!"

"I will, c'mon Snowball!" the Chinese woman encased herself in ice as she headed down to the massacre without fear. Her form landed on top of a large agent and his body caved in from the pressure. By this point the lights came to life once again, giving every living thing in the area the proper sight of vision.

When the case broke Mei bashed her ice styled brass knuckles across his already disoriented helmet less head. Tracer appeared several feet away from her along with Sombra.

Pharah noticed this and pulled her steady finger away from the cannon trigger, thanking God that she didn't accidentally blow up her comrades. The heavy-duty members who were still up on the platform ceased the intensity of their fire to prevent injury to the allies on the deck.

"Finish em off!" the remaining agents who were brave yet foolish, suffered the wrath of the all-female third-party team that had come from who knows where to kill them. Almost nobody was left standing and the Hacker did the team a favor by double checking who was alive and who wasn't by emptying her magazines into the downed soldiers. Her theory was proven right when some jolted from the lethal assault.

The ones who Tracer playfully called "Tanks" from time to time cracked the concrete under their hydraulics when the landed from the fifteen-meter jump.

The Expendabelles did not let their guard down just yet on the war zone. They heard a noise from above but quickly lowered their weapons when they saw their Sniper swoop down with her cables. The French beauty rolled when her booted toes touched the floor and inserted another magazine into her rifle at the ready. Mercy and Pharah had come down just in time to see one last soldier manifesting from the fires limping terribly. He paid no mind to the women and weakly pulled out something from his ruined vest.

A communicator!

"One more!" Tracer aimed at him along with Mercy, Sombra, Widowmaker, and Ice Bear. He was mutilated beyond recognition when ballistics mixed with plasmas entered every part of his torso and his knee caps were taken out by Icicle Shots. "Rest in Pieces!"

They all laughed out loud in unison.

* * *

Commander Avery Dixon, a woman who was capable of being cruel and ruthless whenever she deemed it necessary, which was most of the time, stood with her head held high and behind her crew of many monitor operating Agents. She wore a neatly pressed uniform given to her by Talon when she had been promoted to Field Base Strike Commander and stationed at this facility as her first assignment. Black combat boots covered her feet with neat black dress pants tucked into them. Her flexible dress jacket was lined with gold buttons running down the left side along with several unknown metals upon her breast. Her shoulders had two patched symbols on each side, one representing her rank, and the other was the Talon symbol. Her wavy black hair was tied up into a tight bun and covered by a dark purple Military Beret with the styled "T". Her face, would have been described as beautiful if not for the hideous scar that ran from her hair line to her throat. Her eyes forming bags from sleep deprivation and her mouth was full of yellow teeth from the constant smoking of cigars.

She pondered in thought after scolding her men on why was no one reporting in from the walkways and Watchtower. They made several attempts to explain to her, but she was easily frustrated with the results. She didn't care if the footage demonstrated that everything was alright. She wanted to know why no one was answering and why the platoons she ordered were not on the field of the first segment passageway within the walls. They were supposed to prepare to deliver the message for Calvin about his brat.

God how she hated the little twerp. For the first few days he would never stop crying. She hated that she was standing here now when she could be doing so many other productive things in other bases. But then again, she was ordered to be stationed here. She would get her time. Oh yes, she will. She knew how to climb the ranks. And she wasn't going to stop.

An echoing boom shook the building just a little. The sound proof layered walls were enough to hold back all sounds from outside.

"What in God's name was that?!" she sneered through her untreated teeth.

"Ma'am." One was brave enough to speak. "I am getting a transmission call from the second segment, for some odd reason it sounds disoriented."

"Perfect, another technical malfunction, just like the rest of you."

The agent gulped but explained to his superior. "I am playing it now on the monitor."

"*******Co…..Dixon. We…..hearing…ide the…**********"

"Give me one good reason why it sounds like that."

No one dared to answer. She pulled out a polished .50 caliber Desert Eagle from the holster on her hip.

"If I have to ask one more time I will use this."

The agent wasted no time. "You were right from the beginning my Commander, there truly is a malfunction in the system."

"Get fucking too it, Soldier!"

"Yes Ma'am."

The tension was starting to creep up on the neck of Dixon, just what the hell was going on out there?

* * *

Angela eyed the dead bodies that were scattered all around the area. "I'd pity whoever has to clean up, but then again, this place won't be standing by the time we are through."

"Exactly Habibi." Pharah agreed while kicking a severed head inside a helmet.

Lena popped her neck while adjusting her Beret.

"Everyone catch a breather, the next will require absolute team work. Sombra!" the Hacker looked to her leader in waiting. "Luv, I need you to show us what lies behind door number two."

The hexagon Olivia chose grew bigger to show the rest of the team.

"This is gonna be the toughest yet Chica, the next field houses the firepower that we can't handle all on our own. The soldiers just past those doors are Juggernauts, lined with steel enforced silicone. Aiding them are the artillery that could tear us to shreds. From battle copters to tanks under the caliber of Rattlers, Diamond backs, and Mambas. All equipped with three-dimensional grounded hover platforms."

Tracer and Lena looked to each other a nodded with confidence. The swiss beauty placed a hand on her hip before protesting out loud.

"Then perhaps we should bring out the JAEGAR into the battlefield for the first time. After all, this is the perfect time to use it."

Everyone was surprised at this. The powerful grounded weapon had been used in the past during drills at the base by the team, but never has it been used for battle. Just the thought of deploying the mechanical beast sent shivers down their spines. But of course, they had to trust each other. This was not the time for such doubt.

Lena had made the final decision and tapped into her communicator. "Athena, lock on to our location, this is not a drill, deploy the JAEGAR."

" _As you wish_."

The sound of the ORCA grew louder and Sombra activated the shuttle doors to allow the giant vessel in. one of the things that made it so giant was to large compartment at the bottom that had been added thanks to Angela and Efi. The customized ship hovered in place a few meters away from The Expendabelles and they all held onto their Berets, so they wouldn't fly away due to the gusting winds of the engines.

" _Deploying JAEGAR, ready for combat_."

The large tank like vehicle dropped out onto the war zone concrete, it's weight cracking its surroundings as it hit the floor.

The ORCA spun in the direction where it came from and departed outwards to the dark skies.

The team eyed their new muscle that was built to carry them all. The color was an obsidian black to match its carrier. Four impossible appearing customized wheels held it in place, they almost appeared to be wheels resembling the monster trucks of old, only they were thicker and designed for war, not to mention they didn't hold the whole thing high. They were on the sides the way they should be like a transporter or car. And that is exactly how the base looked like. An armored car with compartments meant to open so that each could fit in and be protected from heavy fire. The cock pit in the center only had one seat for one Dr. Angela Ziegler. She was the pilot after all. But it took The Expendabelles to unleash its full fury. Polished metal shined over its twenty-foot length and height.

Lena grinned wickedly when the engines came to life with a tremoring roar.

"The cavalry's here."

* * *

 **A/N: Phew! For those who are reading I hope you enjoy this! please don't forget to like, follow or review. The next chap will be the last one**.


End file.
